Distance
by StyleFTW
Summary: Stan and Kyle are in a long distance relationship, but have managed to keep it working for a year...  Better than it sounds   1-shot


**A/N: This is for my boyfriend Grant because I love him and our 1 year anniversary was on the 27th :)**

**Anyway enjoy xo**

_Morning beautiful,_

_Have a nice sleep?_

_I miss you so much _

_1 year baby xoxoxo_

I smiled. Those little early morning texts he woke me up with everyday were what kept me going each day. There is not a second - no wait - millisecond of the day where I don't think about Stan as he is constantly on my mind. Ever since I was forced into moving away with my parents and brother to Nebraska last year, I have felt as if a piece of me were missing ever since as Stan completes me.

We are more than best friends, we are lovers. We have been for a year now, in fact just a week before I was forced into moving away. Its been exactly a year, today is our 1 year anniversary and I can't celebrate it with him as none of us an afford to visit each over and as our parents work full time, they can't take us. So I haven't seen him since Valentines day, which was 7 months ago, but we text everyday, and because Stan gets free phone calls at the weekend, on Fridays and Saturdays we talk all night long about random shit and end up falling asleep together.

_Hello Stan,_

_Yeah I did thanks, you?_

_I miss you too_

_Happy anniversary angel xoxoxo_

I curled up in bed and waited for his reply.

I really wish I could go back to South Park, I could if I wanted to, as I'm now 18, but like I said, I can't afford to travel back to South Park, and my parents can't take me… well wont take me.

Its just unfair.

_No, didn't sleep at all_

_Just couldn't sleep_

_But never mind lol _

_Ky do me a favour?_

_Sure Stan what?_

_Go downstairs and look out of your living room window please?_

I was confused but did what I was told, I quickly put on a pair of joggers and a t-shirt and raced downstairs to look out of the window…

For a moment I was looking at nothing, but when I saw a black car pull over and someone stepped out, not just anyone, it was Stan!

I ran to the front door and opened it and ran out to him, not giving a care in the world who saw me and hugged him tightly, "Oh my god Stan! Its YOU!" and of course, I started crying.

"Hey angel, don't cry," he said, gently wiping my tears.

I led him into my house, "I'm not stopping for long…" he said.

I sighed, disappointed, "Oh…"

"Because you are coming with me!" Stan said.

"Really? To live with you?" I was shocked, but in a very happy way, finally I could go back to South Park and start a new life with Stan!

"Yes, I've asked my parents and they're cool with it, I've also applied for a flat but I'm still on the waiting list. I've been saving for months for this car, that's why I haven't been able to see you."

I smiled, "Its okay sweetie," I kissed his cheek and led him upstairs to my room so he could help me pack my belongings.

3 hours later, I am saying goodbye to my family and promising to visit soon. They were totally cool with me leaving, I was quite surprised actually.

Stan smiled at me and squeezed my hand, "Ready to start our life together?"

I smiled back, "Ready."

It was late afternoon when we got back to Stan's, and all we wanted to do was sleep.

But to be polite we sat for an hour with Stan's parents about how I've been getting on, what it was like in Nebraska, (I replied that it was shit and that I missed Stan, and Stan cuddled me tighter)

Then Stan's parents said that they had to go food shopping and that they'd be back in an hour, so Stan and I raced up to his room.

We both got into his bed, cuddling each over close as if we never wanted to let go.

"I'm never leaving again, angel. I'm sorry" I whispered to him.

"It wasn't your fault, sweetie. You had no choice." Stan kissed my forehead.

"Every night I would cry myself to sleep because I couldn't be with you." I sniffed.

Stan held me tighter, "Me too. Sometimes I'd even cry in school because it was horrible without you there. I even had to go see Mr. Mackey for counselling."

"Aw!" I kissed his lips gently, "I love you."

"I love you too."

We went quiet for a few minutes, just snuggling up together in his single bed, it was a bit of a squash but it was cosy and I felt so safe in his arms.

"By the way baby… I have a question for you…" Stan sat up and go something out of his bedside table.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Stan opened a small black box and revealed a beautiful silver ring, my heart started thudding…

"Kyle Broflovski, will you marry me?"

I smiled, "Yes, of course I will angel!" I replied, and Stan put the ring on my finger and kissed me so deeply and passionately, I slowly pulled away and rested my head on his chest, he held me close to him.

"I love you, Ky." he whispered.

"I love you, Stan." that was the last thing I said before falling asleep peacefully for the first time in a year…


End file.
